My Angel Is The Centrefold
by IceBitchHana
Summary: Santana, a social worker, gets a new case, who only turns out to be her old high school crushes daughter. Sparks fly, especially when she finds out her crushes profession. *** There are some dark themes in this story *** QUINNTANA, give it a go.
1. She Was Pure Like Snowflakes

**Hello Dear Readers, I know I have started a new story and most of you are wondering what is going on with my other stories but they will be continued with as will this story. I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **There are going to be some tough issues going on in this story, so please read with caution. I am not sure how deep I am going to go yet but I will warn you.**

 **Happy reading lovely people**

 **Chapter 1 - She Was Pure Like Snowflakes**

It was only half way through the day and Santana was at the end of her tether. Her case load was huge. She knew working as a social worker would be a lot to do but she never really expected this.

The brunette stood from her desk, ready for a Starbucks coffee and a muffin, she got so far to the door when suddenly she was thrown to the floor, blood pouring from her nose. "What the FUCK?!" She yelled, holding her nose, looking up at who barged through her door.

"Santana, I am so sorry!" A blonde exclaimed, worried that the damaged she caused would end up in a beat down.

"Dani, it's fine." Santana stood moved to her desk, grabbing some tissue and placing it on her nose, hoping its not broke. "What do you want? What's happened?"

"Santana," Dani started, "We have had a new case, one that is your specialty, young girl, 9 years old, mother has recently died in the last 15 months." Santana nodded telling Dani to continue, "Unknown to relatives, the step father was abusing the child for around 2 months before the mother had died."

Santana grimaced, "What kind of abuse?"

"Physically, no sexual abuse, but there are tests being done as we speak." Dani answered sadly.

"What's the child's name? We'll head to the hospital now, you accompanying me?" She asked grabbing her jacket on the way, "We can also see if you broke my nose." She continued laughing.

"Oh please its a little bump, and I will be accompanying you, boss says I have to learn on the job and you're the best." Santana smiled cheekily. "The child's name is Elizabeth Lucy Corcoran."

The cup that Santana brought to her lips for one last sip of coffee, dropped and smashed on the floor, while her voice shouted, "Shit!"

On the way to the hospital, Santana was gripping the steering wheel, hard, this could not be happening to her best friend's child. She then started thinking of the blonde, Santana knew she had the biggest crush on her best friend and she never did tell her, they lost touch after the first year of college, she did miss her so much.

"Santana, are you okay?" Dani asked from the passenger seat.

"No Dani, I am not, my best friend's kid, who I haven't seen or heard from for years, is in hospital and has no home to go to. On top of that, once we do the first initial check, I don't know whether I can be her social worker because of the connection." Santana took a huge breath and realized, after she said of that, most of the tension released and the grip on the steering wheel lessened.

"Santana, unless you can't get a hold of your old best friend then yeah sure they'll take you off the case. Number one thing after this check is trying to contact Quinn." Dani stated, placing a calming hand on the Latina's thigh.

Santana slightly smiled as she pulled into the hospital, parking in the first spot she saw. Both the blonde and the brunette got out the car and headed in the hospital. Santana taking charge went to the reception, showed her badge and told the nurse who she was looking for.

The nurse smiled, "You lucky, you got her just in time, Elizabeth is freaking out because of the test they want to do on her."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling, if she is freaking out?"

"Miss Lopez, as soon as she heard heard you would be her case worker, she didn't want to do anything until you got here." The nurse explained, waving her hand, making them follow her.

"She remembers me." Santana whispered, her heart started pounding.

Looking ahead of her, down the hall, they heard something being thrown at the door and a childish shouting, Santana looked at Dani and they both started to jog down the hall, throwing the door open.

"I want to wait for Santana, why is no one listening?!" Beth Corcoran shouted.

Santana stood there eyes wide opened at the 9 year old she saw standing in front of her, looking exactly like her mother when she was her age. Santana shook her head of the image and started walking to Beth.

"Beth," her voice stern, as she bent in front of the young blonde, knowing she wasn't really being seen, "You do not talk to the staff like that, it is rude."

Beth slightly shook her head, her eyes focusing on who was in front of her, she smiled until her smile turned into a frown and she started crying, throwing herself into Santana's body. Santana's arms locking around the young girl, she made sure she was secure before lifting her up to sit them both on the hospital bed, Beth on her lap, chest to chest, Beth's head in her neck.

"Shh, darling girl, Santana's here now." The Latina whispered, rubbing the young girls back, as she continued to cry.

They sat there for around 10 minutes quiet, until Dani touched Santana's shoulder, "San, they have to do the test." She whispered, Santana nodded.

"Sweetie," Santana said softly, bringing a hand up to caress Beth's cheek, "Sweetie, they need to do the test." She felt Beth's body go rigid, "It's okay baby girl, I'll be here with you, all the way."

Beth looked Santana in the eyes, holding out her pinky, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." She said smiling wrapping her pinky around the smaller pinky. "Dani, can you get the doctor please?" Santana saw Dani leave the room, as she stood up and place Beth on the bed, "You'll be okay lovely girl, I'll be here on this chair, right next to you." She said, grabbing the chair closer to the bed.

The doctor entered the room, Dani trailing behind, with a smile. The doctor stood on the other side of the bed looking at Beth, gently.

"Hi Beth, I am Doctor Rosmund, and I'll be doing a little test today okay?" Beth just nodded, keeping eye contact with Santana at all time, Santana smiled. The doctor understood that Beth didn't want this to really happen so she continued to set up for the rape kit, the test, while continuing to talk. "Well, I have to say, Beth, I am glad we got Sanny here, to help you."

Santana smiled wider at the nickname, grabbing Beth's hand. "Beth is the most strongest girl I have ever met, so please go gentle on her Doc, or else you'll see how we do it in Lima Heights." She saw Beth give her a small smile.

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, so you are the person who taught her that, because she threaten some of my nurses with that."

Santana's eyebrows raised, looking at the doctor and then at Beth, "Beth, what have I told you about using the things you have heard me say?" Santana said sternly.

Beth smiled weakly, "Not to?"

"Exactly, little girl." She gave the girl a pointed look, then turned to the doctor who nodded that she was ready. "Okay, Bethy, Doctor Rosmund is ready to begin, are you?"

Beth's eyes started watering, but nodded anyway. Santana smiled sadly, grabbing her hand with one of hers, as the other one ran through the blonde hair. She looked at the Doctor and nodded.

A standard rape kit is usually supposed to take around 30 mintues, maybe an hour. It was two hours later when Doctor Rosmund left the room with a sad smile to Santana, who gave one back, still singing to Beth.

Doctor Rosmund closed the door and turned to Dani, who she saw with another blonde. She cleared her throat, "Miss Martinez," Dani turned around, "I would just like to say we should have the results later this evening, Beth will be staying in that room for another two days, while doing the kit I noticed that her little tantrum opened some of the wounds on her back and legs, so I will get Doctor Robinson to come and check over them, clean and cover them again."

Dani nodded, "Thank you Doctor Rosmund."

Doctor Rosmund smiled, "Call me Neve, I am unfortunate to say, if you're working with Miss Lopez I am going to see you more than often."

"Thank you, Neve, this is my first case." Dani stated, then looked behind her, "Thank you for the things you do for us, our job might be hard but I am sure yours is too."

"Don't mention it, honey, we don't really talk about, somehow it makes it better." Neve responded, placing a hand on the blonde's arm, "I'll let you get on, I will be back later."

Dani nodded and smiled. The doctor walked away, while Dani turned to the woman.

"We will have the results this evening." She stated.

The woman sighed, wringing her hands, "And when will I be able to see her?"

"We need to get Beth used to the idea first, if everything goes well, then it may be this evening, Mrs McIntosh." Dani smiled slightly.

The blonde returned the smile, tiredly, she lifted her hands to her face, rubbing at her tired eyes. "It's Ms. Fabray. Just finished the divorce in the court, when I got the phone call about Beth."

"I apologize, Ms Fabray." Dani whispered, sitting next to the blonde.

Quinn's head then suddenly shot up, "Did I hear a name earlier?"

"Um," Dani thought, "Yeah, yeah you did, Neve, that's Doctor Rosmund, she is Beth's doctor."

Quinn shook her head, "No, not that name, it sounded a lot like-"

"Well, she is finally asleep, the test took a lot out of h-" Santana stood there, in the middle of the hallway, in a hospital, looking at her one true, forever long, crush. "Quinn?" She whispered, eyes wide.

Quinn stood up, "San," She started walking to the Latina, her pace got quicker and her threw herself at Santana who, while thanking Sue Sylvester for her workouts, caught her. "She promised me no harm would get to her, she promised, San!" Quinn wailed.

Santana looked at Dani who was wide eyed looking at the blonde sobbing in her chest. Santana looked back to Quinn, wrapping her arms around the curvy blonde. "Shh, honey." She whispered maneuvering them to the seats, seating the blonde on her lap sideways. "I know she promised, she promised all of us." Santana lent her head back looking at the ceiling, "But sometimes, even smart people get blinded."

Quinn tucked her head into the Latina's collar bone, remembering the times when they would be in this position but she would be stupidly crying over a boy. "I didn't even know she was ill." The blonde whispered.

"None of us did, babes, that's what hurts the most." Santana replied, whispering. "Quinn, who told you about Beth?"

The blonde looked up, staring into the chocolate pools of her best friends eyes, biting her lip. "Rachel did."

Santana nodded, "How is she? We know how she can be, especially after." Santana stopped herself short, she couldn't say his name.

"She, um," Quinn started, trying to get her own mind off Finn, "She is doing well, considering, Jesse is keeping her well." The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand, "How are you, San?"

Santana looked down, watching as the blonde played with her fingers, "I am good, work is good, well until I heard Beth's name, I might not be able to carry on the case because of the connection." She saw Quinn nodded, and noticed the blonde was playing with the wedding band on her left hand, knowing what she was really asking. "Divorced for 2 years now," She saw Quinn's shocked face, "We didn't love each other, but we did love each other enough to let go, we are still friends. She working in Europe now." Quinn's eyes were asking her to continue, "Lucas is good, he's with my mother when I work, and when he's not with my mother, he is in school."

"I bet he is so smart now." Quinn stated, smiling, looking into the chocolate ponds again.

"Oh you know he is," Santana smirked. "She wants to be with you Quinn, she wants to be in your life."

Quinn choked, getting up off Santana's lap, "Really?" Santana just nodded, "Oh my goodness, that is something I needed to hear after today."

"We just need to do some background checks on you just in case, and a check on your house as well." Santana smiled, loving the look of happiness on Quinn's face.

"Miss Lopez?" Santana turned to see Dr Robinson.

"Hi, Ari." She replied, "Are you here for Beth?" Dr Robinson nodded, turning to the door, with Santana following behind, she looked back to Quinn and Dani, "Dani, could you take Quinn to the office, get those back ground checks done as soon as possible and get the check on her house done as well?"

Dani nodded but Quinn interrupted, "San, there's a problem with my house."

Santana looked to the doctor who nodded and turned to the nurses station, Santana turned back to Quinn, "What do you mean there's a problem with your house?"

"I haven't got one, I lost it in the divorce." Quinn answered.

"WHAT?" Santana exclaimed.

"Sanny!" They all heard Beth shouting in panic for the Latina. Santana looked at Quinn, "We will talk later, get the checks done for yourself and we will talk about the house later." She watch as Quinn nodded and Dani lead her out of the hallway and the hospital.

Santana walked towards Beth's room, calling Dr Robinson as well. They both entered the hospital room, seeing Beth breathing hard and sat upright in the bed.

"Hi Bethy, are you okay, honey?" The Latina asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Beth shook her head and snuggled into the side of Santana. Santana run her hand through the young blondes hair, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I heard you shouting, and I am in pain." Beth answered, her head, very well, mashed against Santana's bosom.

"Where's the pain, honey?" She asked, looking at Dr Robinson, she saw Beth point at her back and her leg. "Okay, well, Dr Robinson is here to clean them up, give you meds and patch them back up, okay?" Beth nodded, snuggling more into Santana. The brunette smiled, trying to release herself from the girls hold, only to receive a whine. When she was off the bed, Beth just continued to whine and reach for her. Again this made Santana smile, her son, Lucas, was exactly the same and if Santana didn't know any better she would have thought Beth was at least five, she was a small girl.

"Baby girl, Santana has to sit here so Dr Robinson can patch you up, okay?" She only received a nod and watched as Dr Robinson clean and cover the cuts on Beth's back and right leg, her blood boiling as she did not see the welts before.

"Okay Beth, we are all done now." Dr Robinson said, smiling, "No more fighting or throwing things at the staff, okay?" Beth nodded, blushing at her behaviour. "I'll said a nurse in for more pain relief."

Santana nodded, smiling her thanks, as she climbed into the bed with Beth, the young blonde curling herself against Santana once again, painfully, pushing her head into Santana's bosom. Santana watched as the nurse pumped Beth up with pain relief and felt Beth get heavier as she succumbed to sleep.

Santana finally returned to her home at around 9pm, completely spent. She left the hospital after she made sure Dani was okay with staying there for the night and when she knew the Quinn was put up into a hotel for the night. She shook her head, she would think about that tomorrow.

She said goodbye to her mother, making her way upstairs, to see her sleeping sons face. She smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

She returned downstairs, turning into the kitchen, pouring herself a large glass of red wine and throwing herself on her couch.

"Let's see what kind of crap is on the TV then." She turned the TV and flicked through the channels when she just kept it on a movie channel in the end, not really paying until something on the coffee table peeked it.

She sat up and looked at the magazine, obviously her brothers, hidden under the newspaper. When she pulled it out, she realized it was a men's dirty magazine. "Damn it, George, pick up after yourself, Lucas could find this," She said cursing her 18 year old brother, who lives with her, after an argument with their parents.

Looking back at the magazine, she shrugged to herself, "Might as well read it, what's the harm? I haven't got any action in 2 years." She flicked through all the nude woman, one right after another. She took a sip of wine while she got the centerfold.

Her wine was forced out of her lips as she started to cough, wide eyed, "Unholy Quinn Fabray!" She shouted.

There in the centerfold was holy Quinn Fabray in lovely deep red lace panties, laying on her back, blonde hair spread behind her, arm over her breasts and one hell of a dirty smirk on her face.

"Well, fuck me." Santana breathed.

 **Please tell me what you think of this story. It is something new for me to write so I hope it is okay.**

 **Reviews make me unbelievably happy**

 **Peace out x**


	2. Too see her in that negligee

**Thank you everyone who have read, followed and favourited this story,move you all.**

 **Let's just get straight to the story.**

 **Chapter 2 - Too see her in that negligee, Is really just too much**

Laying in bed, waiting for her alarm to go off, Santana could not get a wink of sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was Quinn posing in the magazine. It was just too much for her.

So here, the Latina was, laying on her bed, hair splayed around her, one hand resting above her head, the other laying on her stomach. Everytime she woke up from a 5 minute dream of the blonde, the hand on her stomach somehow ended up under her pajama pants.

Finally her alarm rang, she looked at it, 6:45am. "Time to get the rascal up for school." She mumbled to herself as she pushed her self up and out of the bed. She had a 5 minute shower and dressed in black slacks, white tank top, cream sheer button down and a black blazer.

She grabbed her heels and headed to her sons room, placing the heels outside the door and entered. "Lucas, it's time to get up baby boy, school today." She watched as Lucas shot up, out of bed and into his wardorbe. She chuckled and followed him, getting him sorted into his clothes and then carrying him down the stairs in one arm, while the heels were in the opposite hand.

As the clock struck 7:30am, George stumbled into the kitchen. He mumbled a "Hey." while Santana placed a bowl in front of him and he proceeded to stuff his face with 'Lucky charms'.

"Hey, George, I found something of yours that should only ever be in your room." Santana stated, glaring at her brother, "And only in your room. Probably under your mattress." George shot her a confused look, until Santana lean to her right, letting part of the magazine she was sitting on show, his eyes widened as he snatched it from under her ass and rolled it to put in his back jean pocket.

"What is it, Uncle Georgie?" Lucas asked, watching the adults, closely.

"Just something for schoool." George replied, not looking up at all.

Lucas was about to ask more questions, until his mother interrupted him, "Come on Luca, we need to get you to school early, you have a morning club." Lucas nodded, leaving the kitchen to get his bag, Santana leaned down to George's ear, "If I see anymore of those dirty magazines anywhere my son can see them, I will tell Mami and I will also tell her how many girls you got pregnant because you didn't wrap it up, comprende?" Santana smirked, when she saw the Latino shrink and nod. "Luca, vamos." She placed her heels on her feet and led her son to the car, not before telling her brother that he better get to school.

The Latina found herself walking slowly into her work office, Starbucks in one hand, purse in the other, mumbling a song as she walked.

"And she'll tease you, she'll unease you, all the better just to please you" She mumbled, nodding hi to her collegues, "She's precocious and she knows just, what it takes to make a pro blush." She stopped at her desk, closing her door, dropping her bag and instantly thinking of Quinn with that one line. She shook her head and continued, "She got Greta Garbo stand off sighs, she's got Bette Davis eyes."

"An eighties classic, thinking of anyone?" Santana's head shot up, not hearing the door even open, when she saw the blonde leaning against her door.

"Quinn, hi." The Latina sat in her chair, motioning the blonde to take the seat in front of her desk. "How are you?"

Quinn smiled, "I could be better. I've been up since seven this morning looking at properties." Quinn sighed, "I didn't think I would ever come back to Lima."

Santana laughed, "Trust me, I didn't either, but it's home. New York was just a home away from home." She looked directly at the blonde, "Did you find anywhere to buy?"

"Well actually, the only person I knew who to talk to about houses instantly said that I had to take one of her properties, as soon as possible, so I have a property." Quinn smiled at Santana, "I have men who will move all of my things in today. Actually they should be there now."

"Quinn, that's amazing!" Santana grinned, happy for her friend. "Who did you buy off?"

Quinn smirked, instantly reminding Santana of the magazine, her panties quickly becoming uncomfortable, "The best estate agent in Lima." Santana shot the blonde a confused look, until realistation kicked in, Quinn answered before she could ask, "Yes, it was your mother." She laughed, "I have kept in touch with Mama Lopez for a while now."

Santana shook her head, of course it would've been her mother, "So where is your new address?"

"1865 Dudley Avenue." She answered, as she watched Santana write it down, getting to the 'D' before looking up at the blonde, "What?" She asked.

"You live in 1865?" The blonde just nodded, "Well, Quinnie, it looks like we are neighbours again." Santana stood up, starting for door, only to open it and call Dani, "Dani, can you get one of the insepctors to 1865 Dudley Road, Ms Fabray is living there now, the movers are still moving them in but it should be an okay property." She saw Dani nodded, writing the address down, until she realised the address and looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow, "If you can't get an inspector there, just call my mother to tell you everything about the property."

Santana sat back at her desk and looked Quinn, hands clasped together and resting them on her desk. "So Quinn," She started, "What do you do? I know those houses are expensive."

Quinn gave her smirk again and lent forward, "Promise not to tell anyone?" Santana just nodded, very intrigued, "I am a porn star."

The Latina's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" She shouted, "You are trying to get your daughter back and you think that'll happen if you were a porn star!"

The blonde just looked at Santana, shocked at her outburst, now knowing how serious Santana took her job, "Santana, I was joking."

Santana ran her fingers threw her hair, "What?"

"I was joking, San, I am not a porn star." The blonde answered, giggling at first, then turned into full blown laughter.

"Fabray you are so on my list again!" Santana exclaimed, "It's not funny!" She said, laughing a little bit when she heard Quinn snort, she knew Quinn only did that when she genuially found something hilarious.

Quinn sobered up, still giggling, "I have to say San, it was funny, but I can see how serious and in to your work, you are, and that is lovely to see. These kids need you."

The Latina blushed, clearing her throat, she said, "Thank you, Q, but what do you actually do?"

Quinn smiled when she saw the brunette blush, always knowing that no matter what, she was the only one to be able to do that. "I work," She looked down embarrassed, "I work as a physical therapist. For the stars."

"Wow, um, Quinn, that's amazing." Santana stated, just staring at the blonde, "Why are you embarrassed?"

"It's silly really." Quinn said, waving her hand, which Santana knew that was a sign to say 'I don't want to talk about it'.

Santana stood up, pulling her trouser legs down, "Why don't you go find Dani, wait for the checks to be cleared and have a coffee?" Quinn nodded, standing and following Santana out the door. "I am going to go see Beth and see what the tests have come back as."

Once again Quinn nodded, starting towards Dani's desk before she turned back, grabbing Santan's arm and pulling her down to her height to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Sanny." She whispered in the brunettes ear.

Santana nodded, smiling and turning, grabbing her coat and bag, after walking towards the exit and making her way to the hospital.

Santana made her way through the hospital doors, expecting that she will have to show her badge again, the nurse at the station was the same nurse who she saw yesterday. She instantly smiled and waved Santana to just go through to Beth's room.

She smiled and ventured towards the blonde girls room. When she opened the door she saw Doctor Robinson and Beth playing cards.

Smiling Santana walked toward Beth, placing her bag on the floor, sitting next to Beth on the bed and running a hand through the blonde hair, "Don't you have patients, Ari?"

Arizona Robinson laughed, "If you haven't noticed, She Hulk, I am with a patient." She shook her head at the Latina.

"Sanny, why does she call you She Hulk?" Beth asked, looking up, rest her head once again on Santana's bosom.

'This girl is attracted to my boobs, just like her mother, can never not have her head on them.' Santana thought shaking her head. "Well, Bethy, it is because Sanny has very bad anger issues, especially with my son and with my work as well."

"Yep, we have had many a lamp replaced because of Sanny here." Arizona said, laughing at the raised eyebrow look Beth was giving Santana.

"Sanny, we do not throw lamps!" Beth exclaimed, Arizona was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the bed.

Santana slapped the doctors arm, "Oh be quiet," She looked at Beth, "I am sorry, Bethy, do you forgive me? I haven't been like that in over a year."

Arizona coughed, "Month." Santana looked at her and glared.

"I forgive you, Sanny, but no more." The little blonde said, laying back on Santana, cuddling close.

The three sat there for another half an hour, until Arizona got paged and Doctor Rosmund entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Ladies." She smiled, at the cuddled duo. "Miss Lopez, could I talk to you?" Santana nodded, moving out from Beth's heavy body, who was pumed full of pain releif and was slowly falling asleep.

Santana followed the doctor out of the room, "What's up, doc?"

"We have the rape kit results," Santana froze, knowing if the results were okay, Doctor Rosmund would've told her in the room. "Santana, there were traces of trauma."

"No, please don't tell me that." Santana pleaded, feeling her eyes watering, "Why is she acting so calm then? She was completely fine with me, you, Dani and Arizona. Why Neve?"

Neve moved in and hugged Santana, "Honey, you need to get one of your trauma psychologist's to see her, we don't know when she is just going to break down and how she is going to deal with it. She is calm now because she has you now Santana, I know you had been in her life before. Do we know if she is going back to her mother?"

"It's not fair, Neve," Santana started, "I knew her the first 5 years of her life, and she remembered me, I didn't expect her to remember me, she doesn't even know I have a child. She probably still thinks I am with Brittany. Quinn, her mother, wants her, we are just waiting on the checks."

As if fate knew, Santana's phone rang, she looked at the screen and saw it was Dani, she answered, "Hey, Dani." She sighed, slightly folding herself into the hold Neve had her in.

"Santana, hi, all the checks are cleared, Quinn can have Beth." Dani stated, "What's wrong?"

"Dani, get Quinn and yourself down here as soon as possible, and get Nicola as well, we are going to need her." Santana felt her eyes watering again. Neve held her tighter.

"Oh god, San, it came back positive?" Santana just nodded at Dani's question, even though she wasn't listening. Neve took the phone from her.

"Dani, it's Neve, please just bring yourself and Quinn to the hospital, as well as Nicola, we will all meet here in my office." Neve said her goodbyes to Dani and gave Santana her phone back. "Santana, Beth is asleep. We are going to head to my office and get a cup of coffee, okay? I'll tell Stephanie on the Nurses Reception where to send the others."

The Latina just nodded, letting Neve pull her away from Beth's rom and too her office.

There were six of them, stuck in one little office, Never sat at her desk, while Arizona sat on the desk in front but on the side of Neve. Santana and Quinn sat in the chairs in front of the desk and Dani and Nicola stood behind them.

"We are all here today because of the results of Beth's rape kit." Neve started, Quinn sniffed, tears rolling down her face. "The results came back as positive, there was trauma in Beth's vaginal area. We will be done DNA on the results as well to see if it matches Shelby's husband."

Santana shifted in her chair, "May I ask, who is Shelby's widow?"

They all heard Quinn sob. "You would know if you bothered to come to the wedding, Santana." Quinn whispered harshly, "She married Shuester. His and Emma's marriage was a sham, him and Shelby reconnected and everyone was happy about it, we were all there for him when Emma took their son away from him. Shelby was there for him and then one thing lead to another and 2 years ago they got married."

"Shit, Quinn you can't be pissy at me for not being there, my marriage broke up two years ago. Sorry if I didn't fucking want to go to a fucking happy wedding, when mine failed." Santana hissed. "Let's just get this bastard in jail and then we can focus on Beth." She looked at Nicola, "Do we think Beth is going to have to testify?"

Nicola cleared her throat, the tension in the room was too high, "There is a high chance she will have too, but once I start talking to Beth I will know more on how she would react being on the stand or whether we can do a video call." Santana nodded, that seemed logical.

"Okay, so we will get Beth to start seeing Nicci, get Quinn to sign the papers and get the little one moved in." Santana began pacing listing things that needed to be done but she was stopped.

"Santana, you and I know it's no that simple, if Beth starts talking, we might have meltdowns, tantrums, anger and any thing else possible. It's going to be hard, but," she looked at both Quinn and Santana m who looked down in shame at how they reacted, "We all have to work together, no more arguments, no bad feelings, Beth doesn't need that. She has already had too much." After Nicola stated this, everyone sat there pondering on Beth's well being. They all hoped it would be easy but in reality they know they are in for one hell of a bumpy ride.

 **Hi lovely people, thank you for reading the second chapter of this story, this is my first heavy hearted story, i am here to answer all questions, but I will say this. Santana and Quinn are not 26 years old, Beth is 9 years old, Lucas is 3 years old. There is going to be a story behind on why Santana has a speciality in her job but that will be later on when we see in more detail on is dealing with everyone knowing.**

 **Peace out x**


	3. Way too much

Chapter 3

It was two days after the meeting and Santana was at her office thinking about what happened that day. Quinn and Beth were situated in there house, next door to Santana. Beth still had not said anything about the trauma she had been through, but Nicola was meeting with her and Quinn tomorrow. Quinn and Santana have not talked to each other since the heated discussion they had. And that's where Santana is now.

She sat in her office, head in hands, doing no work what so ever. She sighed and stood up, deciding that a Starbucks was needed, if she was going to get through the rest of the day. She grabbed her purse and coat, as it was getting colder in Lima. She turned toward the door, only to see Quinn standing there,

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked, stunned, fingers going through her hair as she tried to calm the frizz from putting her coat on.

"Santana," Quinn started, Santana knew she was in trouble. "We need to talk."

"Why does it seem we are breaking up when we aren't even together?" Santana chuckled, trying to diffuse the tension, "Though you don't swing that way do you, princess?"

Quinn grimaced, whispering she said, "Wouldn't you like to know," a little louder she stated, rolling her eyes "Santana, don't start on that old argument."

The Latina looked straight into the hazel eyes opposite her, sadness and anger blazing in her chocolate pools, "No, lets. There's already so much tension between us. Quinn you left me all alone. I woke up all alone!" She shouted. "I was hurt and confused cos I thought that out of all the people I slept with, our friendship wouldn't have changed! I needed you Quinn! I needed you when I was pregnant with Lucas, I needed you when I found out about Brittany, I definitely needed you when my marriage went down the fucking drain!"

Quinn stood there stunned, "Santa-"

"No," she exclaimed, "You left me! You left me, when you knew nothing would've changed, so we had sex, big whoop for you! But for me it was a god send! You never realised my feelings for you because you were so dense and all you wanted was the cock! I had a crush on you during high school, after that night, I stupidly fell in love, and now all I have is hate, you broke my heart Quinn Fabray. So bravo to you. Get out my office."

Quinn, again, couldn't say anything, she just stood there. "Santana I am-"

Santana whispered dangerously low, "I swear to god, if you say you're sorry, I will beat the fuck out of you, get out of my office, Fabray."

Quinn looked shocked, "Santana, please, we need to talk, we obviously need to get everything out in the open, you need someone to vent to, and I need help, we need each other, we always have."

The Latina sighed, "Just, please, go. I'll text you later, okay?"

Quinn nodded, sadden by the event that just happened, she left the office. When Santana heard the door shut, she screamed and threw her purse at the window. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled the one number she knew would help.

After taking a half day from work, Santana was in her house waiting for her one chance of calming down. She heard the doorbell ring, getting up she pulled the door open.

"Hey, babe, what's happened? You look like shit." Santana pulled him into a hug, after letting him into the house.

She chuckled, "Thank you, Puck, you always know how to make a girl feel good."

"It's a speciality," Puck chuckled, then frowned, dragging them both to the couch, "Seriously though babe, you look like you've been crying, what's happened?"

Santana sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Quinn Fabray happened."

Puck's jaw dropped, "Please tell me this isn't THE Quinn Fabray?"

The brunette just glared at him, "I think there is only one Lucy Quinn Fabray in the world, don't you?"

Puck ran his hands down his face and exhaled, he stood up, walking to the kitchen, he pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, bringing them to the living room. After pouring them both a generous glass, he looked at the Latina, "Wow, I never expected her to pop back into our worlds. Where is she?"

Santana stood up with her glass of wine and stared out the window, "Right this moment, she is getting out of her car, with Beth."

Puck looked at her, perplexed, "How the hell do you know that?" He exclaimed.

"She lives next door now," Puck rushed to her side and saw two blondes getting groceries out the car, ready to go into the house, "And before you ask, yes she is Beth's guardian now."

Puck was about to say something when the front door opened, revealing Lucas and George. One look at Puck and Lucas threw himself into the muscular arms.

"Daddy!" Lucas shouted, making Santana laugh, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Daddy?" Santana turned to the door and saw Quinn standing there in shock. The Latina ran her hands over her face and groaning.

"Noah, can you take Luca and George into the kitchen please." She saw Puck nod, carrying Lucas and dragging George into the kitchen, Santana turned to the blonde, "How come every time I don't want you near me, you happen to be there. Invading my personal space?" Santana couldn't believe, that was two things now that Quinn found out while they were fighting.

"San, I know you told me to wait for you to talk to me first but I saw your car the drive and I couldn't wait, we have things to talk about," She looked to the kitchen, "Apparently we have a lot of things to talk about."

Santana sighed and let her and Beth in, "Beth, babe, why don't you go into the kitchen with Puck and the boys?"

Beth smiled, "Puck's here?"

Laughing Santana nodded, running a hand through the young blondes hair, "Yeah, baby girl." The brunette watched her run off, holding a hand up, stopping Quinn from talking and motion her to follow.

They stood at the kitchen doorway watching the scene unfold, and how Beth would react, not knowing that something would happen.

Santana moved both her and Quinn to her office, door open so they could keep an ear out just in case.

"So," Santana started, sitting in the couch, motioning Quinn to do the same. " I'll talk first." The blonde nodded, "Okay, as you know after that night with us, a couple weeks later me and Brittany got back together, we were fine, happy. A few months later we got married, but then that's when everything fell to pieces, Brittany cheated on me, first I found out because she texted me instead of her lover and I pays no mind because I loved her, but when I found her in our bed with man I reached my limit, it wasn't fair, my heart broke all over again, someone else I loved broke me. So I left, got drunk, slept with Puck and got pregnant, it wasn't until Lucas was born that it all came out. She surprisingly understood, I know Quinn it was a weird marriage but we got divorced and are still friends." While Santana was talking, Quinn sat there wide eyed, she could not believe she missed all this, they kept it hidden well.

"Jesus Christ, San, that's fu-" Quinn was cut off by a scream downstairs.

"SANTANA!"

Both women looked to each other and ran to the kitchen, to find Beth huddled in the corner of the kitchen, screaming for Santana, while the other three were on the other side wide eyed, not knowing what to do.

Santana approached Beth cautiously, "Beth? Baby girl, I'm coming towards you okay?"

Beth kept screaming, but as soon as Santana got close enough, the young blonde jumped into the brunette's arms.

Quinn walked to the boys, "What happened, Puck?"

"We were just about to make some ice cream sundaes when I guess George brushed against her. You both need to sit me down and tell me everything you know because I am still her father." He stated.

Quinn sighed, "I completely agree, but can we sort Beth out first please?" When the blonde saw Puck nod, she went over to Santana who was now cuddling Beth close to her chest. Quinn knelt close to the brunette's side, rubbing the young blonde's back. "How's she doing San?"

"She's doing okay, still shook up." She responded sadly, looking into hazel eyes.

Suddenly the two women heard a male voice singing,

"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty," Everyone turned and looked at George singing Justin Bieber, Puck smiled and joined in, "You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies."

Quinn and Santana then joined the two with the song when they saw Beth looking up from Santana's chest.

"Is it too late now to say sorry, cause I'm missing more than just your body, is it too late now to say sorry, yeah I know-oh-oh, that I let you down, is it too late to say sorry now?"

When they finished the song, Beth was looking at everyone and smiling slightly, while Quinn and Santana were looking into each other's eyes, through out the whole song.

Quinn shifted her gaze to her daughter, "Are you okay now, baby?"

Beth looked at her mother, tears in her eyes, she started shaking her head, the tears started falling and she all but threw herself in the elder blondes arms, while crying "mummy".

Quinn caught her, eyes wide looking at Santana, wrapping her arms tightly around her baby.

 **Hi all, I am so sorry it has taken so long, everything has changed no and I was just trying to get a grip on my life, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and they I promise I am starting chapter 4 now**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **X**


End file.
